sprzedawca hot dogów
by angeliyah
Summary: Co robi po pracy najpotężniejszy czarodziej Wielkiej Brytanii.


Brytyjski Minister Magii, znany też jako Czarny Pan i Lord Voldemort właśnie zakończył swoje obowiązki i każdego innego dnia mógłby już udać się do domu na zasłużony odpoczynek. Niestety ten dzień nie był jak każdy inny.

Voldemort skrzywił się i po raz kolejny zadał sobie pytanie: Jak on się, do cholery, w to wpakował. Dlaczego się po prostu nie roześmiał i nie kazał tej rudej zarazie spadać na drzewo, zamiast zgadzać się na jego durny pomysł. Ale nie jest jeszcze za późno. Dlaczego nie miałby się z tego wycofać?

W tej chwili usłyszał cichy szmer i podniósł wzrok. W drzwiach stał Harry Potter, szef Biura Aurorów. Pomimo tego, że już od pięciu lat byli oficjalnie razem, jego olśniewający uśmiech i porażające zielone oczy, wciąż przyprawiały Czarnego Pana o szybsze bicie serca.

Przełknął ślinę i szybkim krokiem podszedł do partnera przyciskając go do ściany i namiętnie całując. Gdy po chwili oderwał się od jego warg i spojrzał w lekko zamglone podnieceniem oczy po raz pierwszy tego dnia nie był zdenerwowany. Nie potrwało to długo.

Harry szybko otrząsnął się i spojrzał na niego z zatroskaniem, słyszalnym też w jego głosie. - Czy jesteś pewien, że chcesz to kontynuować? To naprawdę nie ma sensu, nie musisz nic udowodniać. - Powiedział, nie pierwszy raz od wczorajszego wieczoru.

Najwyraźniej musiał, skoro nawet jego partner uważał, że nie da rady.

Skrzywił sie w duchu, ale na twarzy zachował spokój, złamany tylko przez zmrużone oczy. - Ależ oczywiście, że się nie wycofam. Czyżbyś kochanie nie wierzył we mnie? - Spytał urażonym tonem.

Harry tylko westchnął i pokręcił głową. - Jesteście niemożliwi.

Voldemort odsunął się od niego i stanął przed lustrem. - **Jesteście,** \- syknął oburzony. - Byłbym wdzięczny gdybyś nie mówił o mnie i Weasleyu, - imię rudzielca wręcz wypluł z odrazą, - w liczbie mnogiej.

Spojrzał na swoje odbicie. Zwykle, gdy musiał się udać do mugolskiego Londynu wybierał niewidzialność, ale dzisiaj miał być widoczny. Zmienił swoje szaty w dżinsy i t-shirt, a następnie rzucił na siebie glamour, zmieniając się w przeciętnego mugolskiego młodzieńca. Spojrzał na siebie z obrzydzeniem, a wiedząc, że z taką miną raczej nie odniesie sukcesu dodał do glamour pogodny wyraz twarzy i życzliwy uśmiech.

Tak, teraz był gotowy do wyjścia.

* * *

 _Dzień wcześniej._

Voldemort spędzał właśnie całkiem miły wieczór z Harrym w ich kwaterze, omawiając projekt nowej ustawy dot. używania i nadużywania mugolskich przedmiotów, kiedy osłony zasygnalizowały przybycie gościa – Ronalda Weasley.

Gdyby Harry'ego nie było w domu mógłby kazać mu spadać, ale tak, niestety, musiał go wpuścić.

Rudzielec natychmiast zainteresował się ich pracą i zaczął komentować jego wiedzę, a raczej brak takowej, odnośnie czegokolwiek dot. mugoli.

Z reguły obaj starali się, ze względu na Harry'ego trzymać nerwy na wodzy, ale są jakieś granice. Oczywiście Czarny Pan natychmiast się wkurzył i wytknął durniowi, że na pewno wie o tym więcej niż on, bo wychowywał się u mugoli – konkretnie w sierocińcu, o czym durny Wiewiór niestety dobrze wiedział.

Kiedy obaj zaczęli cedzić kolejne zdania przez coraz bardziej zaciśnięte zęby, Harry zdecydował się włączyć do rozmowy.

Usiadł na kanapie przy Voldemorcie i uspokajająco położył mu rękę na kolanie, mówiąc. – Ależ, kochanie, nikt nie neguje twojej wiedzy. - Tu spojrzał stanowczo na Weasleya. - Ale musisz przyznać, że bez różdżki nie zdołałbyś nawet ugotować wody. – W tej chwili wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, zdając sobie sprawę z błędu.

Oczywiście była to prawda, ale Czarny Pan wkurzył się już naprawdę. Zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy i wycedził: – Zdołałbym zrobić wszystko, czego zechcę, a już na pewno zrobiłbym to lepiej niż Ronald Weasley.

Niestety Wiewiór podchwycił temat od razu: – Może chciałbyś to udowodnić? Kiedy kupowałem wczoraj hot doga na stoisku z przekąskami przed Ministerstwem, właścicielka skarżyła się, że jej pomocnik musi jutro wyjechać i nie wie jak sobie poradzi jutro po południu. Możesz go zastąpić po pracy. Jestem pewien, – dodał z sarkazmem, – że podgrzanie parówki i włożenie jej do gotowej bułki i polanie sosem, czy usmażenie frytek nie przekracza twoich umiejętności.

I tu, niestety dał się złapać i patrząc lodowato na Weasleya odparł. – Ależ oczywiście.

Harry wyglądał przez chwilę, jak jeleń na drodze złapany w świetle reflektorów. – Nie no, kochanie, naprawdę, jestem pewien, że Ron tylko żartował.

Wściekły spojrzał na Rona, który natychmiast ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem powiedział. - Jasne Harry, jeżeli twój chłopak się boi, może się wycofać.

Na to mogła być tylko jedna odpowiedź. – Do zobaczenia jutro po pracy w tym... lokalu.

Harry tylko westchnął ciężko i już nie komentował, za to spędził wieczór tłumacząc mu jak korzystać z mikrofali i kuchenki z grillem, póki nie był pewien, że zrobi to nawet z zamkniętymi oczami, co jakiś czas próbując nakłonić go do zmiany zdania.

Jeszcze rano, przed rozstaniem się w Ministerstwie próbował nakłonić go do rezygnacji, - No w końcu, co cię obchodzi opinia Rona?

Voldemort spojrzał na niego oschle i wysyczał. **– Jego wcale, ale najwyraźniej, ty też nie wierzysz w moje możliwości, czyż nie, kochanie?**

Harry tylko spojrzał z rozpaczą. **– Nie wątpię, że zrobisz wszystko, co tylko zechcesz**. – To mile połechtało ego jego kochanka. Ciąg dalszy jednak go rozczarował. – **Wierzę też, że nienawidzisz mugoli i spędzenie dwóch godzin w ich towarzystwie to może być zbyt wiele.**

– **Zapewniam cię, że jestem w stanie nad sobą panować.**

Harry tylko ze smutkiem pokręcił głową. **– Naprawdę lubię to miasto i nie chcę żebyś je rozwalił, bo jakiś idiota nie okazał ci szacunku, a sprzedawców hot-dogów mało kto traktuje z należnym ci szacunkiem.**

* * *

Kiedy Czarny Pan podszedł do stoiska z fast foodem, zemdliło go z obrzydzenia, a gdy pomyślał, że nie tylko będzie musiał wejść do tego obskurnego lokalu, ale jeszcze spędzić cztery godziny w towarzystwie mugoli i im usługiwać był gotów przyznać się do porażki i uciec do domu.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, przecież chodziło o korzystanie z produktów mugoli, a tego się wczoraj nauczył. Może pokazać to rudzielcowi w swoim domu, nie musi tu zostać.

Otworzył usta, by powiedzieć Harry'emu, że starczy tej zabawy, gdy zobaczył nadchodzącego Wiewióra, z drwiącym uśmieszkiem, jakby dobrze wiedział, o czym teraz myślał.

Ha, nie da cholerze tej satysfakcji. Dzięki glamour jego twarz na szczęście była pogodna i uprzejma, gdy uśmiechem powitał Weasleya. - Widzę, że przyszedłeś życzyć mi powodzenia. Nie musiałeś, choć to naprawdę miłe.

Postanowił przećwiczyć swoje opanowanie. Szybko wszedł za kontuar, witając właścicielkę i swoją tymczasową szefową uśmiechem i uciskiem dłoni. Z trudem powstrzymał się od wrzasku i szybkiego wytarcia ręki o cokolwiek.

Włożył fartuch i odwrócił się do swoich towarzyszy, zwracając się do rudzielca. - Wiem, że lubisz się tu żywić, Weasley, co mogę ci podać?

Zanim ten zdążył złożyć wymyślnie obrzydliwe zamówienie Harry chwycił przyjaciela za ramię i obrócił w kierunku drzwi.

Następnie szybko przechylił się nad blatem i mocno go pocałował. Po czym powiedział. - Przyjdziemy o dwudziestej. - Przesunął językiem po jego skórze i szepnął. - Jesteś moim Czarnym Panem, możesz wszystko. - Jeszcze raz go szybko pocałował i wyszedł za rudzielcem.

Voldemort przesunął językiem po wargach i uśmiechnął się, tym razem szczerze. Jego partner dobrze wiedział, jak na niego działać.

Cztery godziny później Czarny Pan był bardzo zmęczony, ale też bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Nie tylko bez problemu poradził sobie z mugolskimi wynalazkami, ale też i z samymi mugolami. Dzięki Merlinowi, że pomyślał wcześniej o ulepszeniu glamour, żeby nie okazywało jego prawdziwych uczuć.

Przed dwudziesta pojawił się Harry razem z Weasleyem i poczekali, aż pójdą sobie ostatni klienci i właścicielka ogłosi koniec pracy.

Szybko zrzucił fartuch i z zadowoleniem słuchał, jak mugolka rozwodzi się nad jego wspaniałą pracą, jaki to był szybki i uprzejmy, i jak to jeszcze nigdy klienci nie zostawili tyle reszty w słoiku na napiwki.

Tak, coraz bardziej kwaśny wyraz twarzy Wiewióra sprawiał mu prawie tyle samo przyjemności, co olśniewający, zachwycony uśmiech Harry'ego. Prawie…

Naprawdę, był wspaniały i sam się sobą zachwycał, właściwie do szczęścia brakowało mu tylko jeszcze jednego.

Ignorując trajkotanie mugolki wyciągnął Harry'ego z odrażającej budy i przycisnął do ściany całując namiętnie.

Harry po chwili niechętnie przerwał pocałunek i wtulając zarumienioną z podniecenia twarz w jego szyję szepnął ochryple. - Wygrałeś, czas na nagrodę.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się radośnie i obejmując Harry'ego opiekuńczo aportował ich prosto do sypialni. Tam zrzucił glamour i westchnął z ulgą uwolniwszy swoje prawdziwe oblicze.

Bezzwłocznie położył Harry'ego na łóżku, pochylając się nad nim oparty na łokciach. Przesunął językiem po wargach Harry'ego, powodując jego drżenie i spytał gardłowo. - Mogę wszystko?

\- Tak, Merlinie, tak. - Jęknął Harry i zarzucił ramiona jego kark, owijając nogami w pasie i przyciągając go bliżej do siebie.

Voldemort ponownie roześmiał się radośnie. - Nie jestem Merlinem, kochanie.

\- Nie, nie jesteś. Jesteś najpotężniejszym… - Voldemort mruknął z aprobatą - …sprzedawcą hot dogów na świecie. – Dokończył drażniąc go Harry. Voldemort warknął i zrobił ruch, udając, że chce wstać.

Harry szybko przyciągnął go do siebie i poruszając sugestywnie biodrami, wymruczał mu uwodzicielsko do ucha. - Jesteś Czarnym Panem, Moim Panem. Więc zamknij się i kochaj mnie.


End file.
